


My Precious Child

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [55]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vulcan feelings, What it is to find strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock needs his dad, and his dad again steps up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious Child

My Precious Child,  
As written by Sarek, son of Skon.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

My Precious Child,

You need not worry. I promised your mother at your birth that you would never suffer alone. I do not intend to fail this promise. We will aid your mate together. He is as much my son as you and Sybok are. Nothing will change this, or the regard I hold for each of you.

There will be times in your life where there appears nothing to hold life together. You either pass through these instances or you perish. I do not desire for you or James to perish, Spock. I have been through many such times, and will pass through many more. So will you.

We are of Surak. We are strong. So is your Human now. Allow him to grow in his own strength as we sustain him with ours.

Yours,  
Sarek

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No Vulcan in this one, folks. I haven't slept and I didn't want to go through my Japanese dictionary to flapdoodle some words together. But don't worry! I'm gonna flapdoodle some ancient Vulcan stories. So muaahaha!
> 
> You want the video that inspired this bit? I only watch it every day, among all the other ones I have saved. And no, I didn't make it. I just hopelessly promote the good ones.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0MRod0vGzk
> 
> You will cry toward the end. You will know the part when it happens. *sobs*
> 
> ... 
> 
> Now. Let me know how you guys are taking these past few chapters/postings. I want to know, if only so I can prepare myself for whatever.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
